1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the manufacture of paper fire logs and more specifically to a novel apparatus for making paper fire logs whereby household refuge is reduced and fuel conserved.
2. Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, proposals have been made for producing paper fire logs from paper to be used as fuel. All such known prior art proposals have consisted of bulky and expensive equipment which has sometimes been difficult to use and awkward to store during non-use.